Lucya Peter Pan story by PdS
by Prieure.de.Sion
Summary: Lucy wishes she could take Wendy's place. And maybe, just maybe, she can.
1. title

Lucy

A Peter Pan fanfiction by Prieure de Sion


	2. prologue

Prologue

As I looked at my life, I knew some things would never change. It's not really the perspective of a child, but then again, I never really was a child. In a world without love you learn to think, to do as an adult. Therefore I've never known childhood the way other children know it. My parents never bought me toys or candy. They didn't tuck me in at night nor did they bring me to school. I was, so to say, alone in a big house, a house built in a grown up world. A world I didn't belong to.

As I looked at my life I saw that it wouldn't change. Right, I'd grow up, grow old. I'd die. Fine. But in the meantime my parents would still be their cold selves, the world wouldn't change and I'd be stuck somewhere in a dark, damp place called my life. It wouldn't change and I was fairly sure that I'd die as miserable as I lived. Outside I saw children play and laugh, I saw parents walking and playing just as much and I wondered what I'd done to deserve my fate. Alone as I was I spent my time reading fairytales, getting a caught up in them, believing every word I'd read until I'd be torn away into reality where the sweet world of imagination didn't exist. And every time I spoke of that pretty world, of that world full of adventure where the people would always end up happy, my parents would laugh at me and tell me with bitter voices that I'd better stop dreaming or I'd end up in the gutter with a bottle of cheap rum in one hand and an old newspaper in the other with nothing to wear but shreds of what used to be clothing.

But no matter what they said, I believed. I believed that the books told nothing but the truth and I knew that one day, probably long after my life had ended, people would finally realize that there's more between heaven and earth than we can see, but one will see, if one only believes.

Trust me, I can know.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was, to say the least, a very cold day. A December's day filled with frost and snow. But nothing could ever be as cold as my heart, God I knew. I could feel the biting cold of ice inside my chest and I couldn't stop shivering, not even as I was warming up at the hearth. I'd just come from school and had entered an empty house where the only light and sound came from the crackling hearth. I'd wrapped my arms around my legs and cried for several minutes. In theory, I had pretty much everything. A large house, two parents, alive and kicking, a fire to stay warm and money enough for whatever I wanted. In practice though, my parents didn't give a damn about me and so they didn't even spend the money on my, they only paid my school. And though, again in theory, I was rich, I wasn't liked. I was bullied to no extent, called names and even the teachers didn't want to have to do anything with me. Trust me, if you feel miserable about life, than remember it can always be worse. And even though my life was pretty much the bottom, I knew it could always be way, _way_ worse. You see, I actually did have one friend. A boy named Carter. He was a homeless orphan and that was worse than being all alone in an empty house. I knew him only because he'd managed to sneak into my house one day to steal food. I'd caught him but hadn't said anything to my parents because I knew that Carter was no different than me. And since that day he'd been my friend.

And as I sat there crying, I heard a knock on the window. I rubbed away the tears and looked up to see the bright, smiling face of Carter. Immediately I ran to the door and opened it. I jumped outside and hugged Carter. He was pretty much an odd boy. He had bright red hair, sparkling brown eyes and pointed ears. He was as light as a feather and with his elfish features the prettiest boy I'd ever seen.

"God, it so cold outside!" Carter cried and quickly I dragged him inside.

"Come on, sit by the fire," I said and softly pushed him down in a chair. He rubbed his hands together and breathed on them. "I'll get you some hot chocolate," I said as I danced away to the kitchen. My life always seemed a little brighter, my heart a little warmer, whenever Carter was around. He just had this thing that made me feel happy. I put two cups of chocolate in the microwave and waited until the machine sounded a 'ting'. With two damping cups I returned to the living room where Carter had made himself comfortable and I put the cups on the table. Carter smiled the smile of a young boy and I wondered how he, in his situation, could still be a boy while I, still having a life a little better than his, never had been a real child. A little miserable I looked away from him and took my cup. With a slight sigh I took a sip of the hot liquid.

"So how was school today?" Carter suddenly asked after quite a long silence. I shrugged.

"Same as ever. Boring, annoying… and the people, God! I'd do pretty much anything to get away from them."

"Well, at least you _can_ go to school," he muttered.

"Trust me, it's not that nice." We sat in silence and drank our chocolate. "You know what?" I said. "I'm gonna get my books and we can read them together." And before he could complain and say he couldn't read I was already gone, dancing up the stairs to my room where I had a few books I'd stolen from school. Alice in Wonderland, Sleeping Beauty and… Peter Pan, one of my favorites. I walked down and threw the books on the table, almost knocking my empty cup over.

"I really have no idea what all those books are," Carter mumbled.

"I know, but it's okay. I will read them with you," I said. "You might even learn how to read yourself." He had slid of his chair and sat on his knees at the table, staring at the books.

"That's Sleeping Beauty," I said. "It's about this princess who sleeps for a hundred years." With a happy chuckle he put the book away and took another. "Alice in Wonderland, about a girl falling into a rabbit's hole giving access to a whole new world filled with magical things." Carter's eyes sparkled brighter until he took the last book. "Peter Pan," I started my explanation but his smile had faded and he whispered, "I know." He touched the front of the book, the picture of Peter and Tinker Bell.

"Tinker Bell," he smiled. He opened the book and browsed to see the pictures inside. "Incredible… the Lost Boys, how I miss them." I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't quite get it." He looked up, tearing his eyes from the book and smiled, but there was an edge of sadness in his usual happiness.

"Never mind, forget what I said," he said and with a last longing look he put the book away. "I really must go now," he said. "I… just have to go. Thanks so much for the chocolate." He stood up and hopped to the door, which he quickly opened.

"But where do you have to go?" I cried. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to be alone again.

"Nowhere, but your parents will be home soon." I looked up at the clock above the door and saw he was right.

"Oh, I-" I started but as I looked back at him I saw he was gone. The door was closed and there was no sign of Carter. I sighed and sunk back in my chair. And as my eyes fell on the Peter Pan book I thought, 'Carter looks a lot like Peter,' and before I knew what happened I fell into the dark abyss of sleep.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, child? Two cups of chocolate, children's books and sleeping in a chair? By God, Lucy, what is wrong with you?" I tore my eyes open and saw my father with one hand in his short brown hair, his eyes fixed on me. "I thought you were so grown up but you can't even set yourself to doing your homework. If only you were a little more disciplined." Next thing I knew mother came in, her fierce blue eyes gazing directly at me. I was really getting scared now.

"I got a call from your principal," she squeaked with her high-pitched voice. "He said your grades are dropping and your always picking a fight with the other children." Her eyes were burning, scorching me.

"But I-"

"No buts! I know your type of children, Lucy Grey! Always fighting with others. Unbelievable. I want you to go to your room right now. No supper for you, lady!" Miserable as always I took my books and went to my room.

"I wish it was different," I muttered. "I wish… I wish Peter Pan would come and take me to Neverland." I opened the book and stared at the pictures. "I know for sure I wouldn't leave like Wendy did. I'd stay for sure." I leaned on the windowsill and looked at the snowy clouds. "I would stick with you, Peter Pan."


End file.
